User talk:GleeGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:23555-2.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artieandtinaforeva (Talk) 01:27, December 13, 2010 Sorry I'm not an admin here. But you could edit your comment to say I like chips or something and I will edit mine to say CHEESE! or something like that. Nah I'm not mad at you I am usually the only one in my celibacy club to not do anything so imma used to it XD Though it kinda bugs me how flirty you get with MRSL when he obisiouly likes you but thats JMO XD So... Cheese? Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 15:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry Quinny I beat you on the leader board i got a lucky edit i am sorry :( Finachel 00:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry i got mad at you. I'm just..........................well it doesnt matter. i hope we can be friends :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) GREAT :D yes cruise is spelled cruise :D. It was soooooooo much fun. the first 2 night were the worst because i wasnt used to the motion so i had to wear these itchy motion sickness wrist bands :/ and i won 335 dollars playing bingo (it was 1,000 dollar bingo but 2 other people won it and we had to split it 3 ways) oh and with that money i got a massage (ahh................) and a deep conditioning and a scalp massage (ahh again.........oh and my hair is super soft :D) It was sooo much fun! if you ever have a chance to go on one in your life, do it. if you get to chose which cruise line, do carnival cruise lines. those are the best :D03:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) Sooo Sorry.... Oh shit! How? Oh I'm really sorry! So that means you aren't going to be on the cheerleading squad anymore. This sucks. If you find yourself alone and need a friend, I'm here. ..... You called the doctor? What does being pregnant fell like? :) I bet he's cute. Wow! You guys are like Puck and Quinn hahaha. Man, you're going to get bigger and bigger and BIGGER. You'll inflate like a baloon. When do you plan on telling you're parents? Wha???? I'd like to be Quinn, but not like that. You are Quinn now.... Ooh send me pics of your BF!! I want to see what he looks like! :) :D Are you actually kind of phsyched to have a baby? You're making a person! Oh god, in 9 months you're shoving 2 water melons down your boyhowdy. god that sucks. Is yourr BF coming over today? help :( How do you post a picture on a comment..........HELPGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 14:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Baby names Quinn for a girl and Mark for a boy! Love those names! :) or maybe Beth... even though I don't really like that name. Tell me if you need anything! so... so who else knows besides me? THANKS! thanks quinny buffy pucky smexxi or whatever you call your baby, momma :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) uh... idk what i meant either. really i dont.......................anyway, that pic of santana was not intened to be mean (look at the last thing i wrote on atf talk page for more details)Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmmmm well, it depends on what your secret was........................was it that your having a baby...........haha really idk but........sorry i kinda lost myself in this message. idk what im saying anymore. my brain just went into overload and i need to cool down with a diet mountain dew. I'll be back in 10 minuets :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) heey hi how are you? Loonylovegood.gleek 15:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Loonylovegood.gleek Buffy...?? please tell me what's going on because I am really worried... http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/GleeGirl%27s_Words_Of_Wisdom ?? What the hell is going on are you okay?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... OMG Buffy I'm really sorry! Are you okay? Do your parents know?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... What about your bf?? Are you going to keep the baby or you're giving it to adoption?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) good luck... your lucky to have a boyfriend like that :) Do your friends know?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Now you are so much like Quinn... how many people know it?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) k http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GleeGirl/Assignment_Baby_Names See my comment I have some ideas... :P Loonylovegood.gleek 17:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :D when did you find out that you're pregnant? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ? How does it feel like (being pregnant)?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) bye I've got to go k? byee see you Loonylovegood.gleek 17:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) huh? I'm really confused. Are you really preggo or just joking?????????????????Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ... i wont judge i just hate...but since you seem like a cool person, i would love to me your friend and any way one of my friends are prego and i told her to use the protection but she is just a stuck up 16 year old girl that doesnt listen but you seem cool and really nice--Gleefan13 01:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 oh well, is it your boyfriends and when did you do it???? are you sure?? did you miss your period more than once?? do your parents know??? and i wanna see pics. soory if that sounds creepy but i just want you to know I'm going to support you 100% and im not going to judge you. Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 23:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) hmm do your parents know?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey How are you doing?? How far along are you? Do you know the gender yet? (sorry about the annoing questions I am excited for you XD). I hope your doing well and I wanna let you know that we all are supporting you 100 percent!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 03:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just now finished that message above. My keybord broke while I was typeing that DX XD So three weeks? Thats awesome!! :D You keeping it right? Man I wish I knew you because I love shopping for baby clothes!! Sorry I have a big family so I get excited about babys XD Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 03:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hey!!!=) hey i would just like to see how the baby is doing and i hope "when you pop it out" it will be healthy and i know this baby is special becuz its coming from you!!! =) have a great night/day--Gleefan13 03:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 have fun at the appointment! if i was in your shoes i would be having a freakin heart attack becuz i cant handle a child...i do love children but their is no way i will be getting anyone prego anytime soon and i would nvr becuz im gay and i would adopt an asian kid becuz my friend told me to...ok enough about my whole life story...so do you have any names for the baby?Gleefan13 04:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 all great names! Boy- Xander Girl- Dianna Oh honey you dont need to "gleek out" with the names. just use the ones that are i guess creative and i dont think you should name a baby madonna becuz that name is like under federal law crap...i think Um Ella Rose...i think its a wonderful name..its very very pretty, its more creative then i was going to name one of my kids Gleefan13 04:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Um no offence but when some1 has the name Finn, i think of a dead gold fish...but its my opinion and usually no one cares about my opinionsGleefan13 04:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 the rugrats remind me of my child hood and during my childhood my mom would force me to watch elmo and im like "WTF? why is a red moster talking?" oh i loved my child hood so much fun...then i grew up and thought guys were way more attractive then girls and then that leads to me coming out and after thatis about the present what a great life you have..without the pregnency...but anyway my life is horrible being bullied just for liking my same sex..i just recently went to court with my bully and i won and when this monster/guy comes back to school, he is going to pretty much kill me...but thats why i can handle my self. im the most peron at my school with hair products, so if he goes neer me i take my hairspray and spray it in his eyes. i call it the "Bully-Be-Gone Spray" and im happy i have this one frind that has been learning martial arts since she was 6 and she is very protective of me. and i had my first hiss when i was about 9 with a girl but then i thought "Ok ew i hate girls they are just friends to me" so i decided to like guys since i was 10 and i "came out of the closet" last year which was bad becuz when my friends found out they were like "Um...gross" but then they just realized im a loving and caring person Gleefan13 06:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Oh No! Oh no I was just stalking ur talk page (hope u dont mind :P) and put together that u r pregnant I am so sorry. Sorry to seem like such a stalker but wat r u gonna do seeing that ur only 14 and that ur cheerleader and at school and stuff. Ive seen lots of u on glee wiki and i think we can be friends. Im 14 aswell so being friends might work. QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 06:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I have something tell you. I will never ever ever ever think little of you. I think little of myself. I,m not kidding I said you would never be like Quinn. But what happened just like most of the films of 2010 exspet for 4 I jinxed it I fucking jinxed it. And I had a dream. You were my wait for it my first kiss. 1 of my 2 biggest crushes (other being Quinn) was my first kiss. And really don't know what sex is but Now I think I was right all along if 2 people have sex the have a child. later Mr.Santana Lopez P.S I,m sorry. Give me my gun I want to die. Wow twins. If it's a boy name him Ezekiel or Noah. If it's a girl name her Quinn or Dianna (get it ?) what you don't get it? maybe you will. Any that dream will problity won't be real. sence We live very far from eachother (misspelled) and you have a boyfriend and your 15 years old and I,m only 13 how fantastic. anyway I may not know who my first kiss would really if you're ever here I really you would be. but that is all but a dream so later Mr.Santana Lopez. p.s pay no mind to the title. Hey I'm sorry. She should have understood and I am sure she was just overwhelemed. I am going to take a wild guess and say that she considered you her best friend so I am sure she is just upset. You know how it goes, highschool drama and whatnot :P Anyway I am not sure if you are religious but I am (Christian XD) and I will be praying for you. If you dont mind I have a prayer group going and I will ask them to pray for "A friend who is going through a hard time". If its okay of course. Also (just super curious) are you keeping it?? (Not to sound pushy but I hope you are :) ). Just know that even though this is the internet you have friends here that do care about you and I know how it helps to vent when your sad so you can talk to me anytime! Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hi. I,ll be on for a little longer. I keep on going back forward to your talk page. I now kiss on your lips. Wait not really I mean I blow a kiss to you. for now. later Mr.Santana Lopez Your Welcome ^-^ Title says it XD ouch! I was looking at Team Doof's talk page and your friend really said all of those things.What a bitch. She just jealous because she doesn't have good frineds and an nice boyfriend. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. good bye. I have to go now. you can answer this now then I will read it on my dsi or on monday. So getting into your pants is his death wish and what are hormones. People I have hormones for you. don't ask me I have no idea so later Mr.Santana Lopez. see you monday. P.s send the message now and I will read it later. How Rude! I just read what your friend said to you. I wish a nice girl could find some good friends, ones that care about you. By the way I think she is a stuck up preppy biatch not you! Hope This Helps, xxxxx QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 02:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Soz I lied I'm actually nine I didnt think u would be interested in me if i said my real age. Thanks! Nawwwww! Thanks you just made my day! QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 05:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) heey im texting my bf. lol Heey Hi How are u?? Loonylovegood.gleek 10:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm good I'm watching 'Make it or break it'.. Loonylovegood.gleek 10:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D He's good! I lovee him so much <3 Loonylovegood.gleek 10:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey Buffy. I'm sick today. ugh.................Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 13:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) yes i have a cold and it sucksGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 14:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) //_^ cool im looking at clothes for the prom next week! im in charge of the prom this year and i want 2 proms becuz ones like a normal prom and another one is like an anti-prom. so im just shopping with my boyfriend and my 2 BFFs for dresses or tuxs.Gleefan13 18:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 episode suree you can write it, if you came up with it! just make it as a blog :) artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 18:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PROMOTION i promoted you! you are now a writer/director along with ultimategleek99! congrats artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 18:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) chat get on the chat sis! :) artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 18:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC) amazing ok i love the 2nd one to make it modern and fun at the same timeGleefan13 01:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 =D do the one that is the most attractiveGleefan13 04:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Ok blue goes with your skin tone? what are you a smurf...JK JK JK JK! well i used to watch buffy the vampire slayer and i would just wear the one that is unqiue and colorful! Gleefan13 04:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 I,m back!!!! Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. I,m back!. So Later Mr.Santana Lopez Do you love to make me die inside? Mr.Santana Lopez. here is the anwser. No. I,ve never kissed a girl in my entire life. Maybe I, never will. The only time I was ever alone with a girl. was Never. I have alot of questions to ask but here's the first one. If I,ve ever meet your Parents, your parents and freinds would they all like me or really really hate me?. Other Questions are later. Mr.Santana Lopez. Good to know. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. Other then me who do you trust with your life. The one user on this wiki who you really trust. I don't my feelings for you just to be kept between us. My sister doesn,t know and I don't want her to know. You can tell 1 person as will I. So let me get this straight. your boyfriend and Parents don't like me. Well there not the only one's. If my mom ever met you she would like you. I think. I,m not in love with you. I like you as a friend. Oh and 5 days ago I,ve got a entire film series. A saga in a day. funny isn't it. You can tell her. I told Team Doof. Yes you look like Quinn to me. That's me at the bottom left. I,ll be back in 2 hours. or more my sister needs the computar. p.s don't tell anybody else mostly Ms. Artie Abrams. Hey Gurl! Hi GleekyGirl! How R U? Chat wit me soon! Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 17:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) No, I've never seen it. I'm not a big fan those teen drama shows. But I'll watch one day. And who and what is A? Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 17:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, Quinnster, my family is the same as always; wacky, crazy, bitchy, disfunctional. And is that show really that good? Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 17:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Damn! I'm gonna check the when it's on. You've got me hooked I haven't seen it! I totally hate you! Kidding! Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 17:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Um....... I've barely seen the first Bring It On ''so I have no idea that ''Bring It On:In It to Win It is. Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 17:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh I didn't even know that there were 5! Ms. Artie Abrams 17:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm super mad right now! I'm trying to make a signiture like yours and it won't take it! Hey I saw that you offored to give Mrs AA some guy advice. Now I know this seems like I am a desprate looser but I am not XD Could I get some guy advice as well? Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 18:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I really like this guy but I dont exactly know how to talk to him. He asked me to be his gf a while back and I turned him down because I dont know him very well. I really want to get to know him (and someday date him) but I have no idea how to do that without the awkardness. I figure its probably a lost cause but I dont know my friends think he is just to shy to talk to me (he is kind of a big geek and I am popular. I am pretty but I am a geek as well XD). What do you think? Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 18:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I will remember that! Haha I like never have problems being shy and talking to guys but IDK why its just different with him. Power is key, got it XD thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I will remember that! Haha I like never have problems being shy and talking to guys but IDK why its just different with him. Power is key, got it XD thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) chat box can you come on the chat box please??? im lonely there......................Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 19:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey! sorry I haven't answer earlier I was busy... twin girls! that's cute :) and I totally agree with the names Beth and Quinn those names are awesome. :D Loonylovegood.gleek 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) btw second season of Glee started yesterdayl!! it's awesome I loved in the beginning when kurt gets slushied.. xD Loonylovegood.gleek 22:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi I heard that on the news... but is Emma (Finachel) from Queensland?? Loonylovegood.gleek 10:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope she's okay... how are u?? Loonylovegood.gleek 11:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ... sorry I've got to go k? see you later... :) Loonylovegood.gleek 11:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. How are you doing. So how's your boyfreind?. Are your baby hormones ok?.My hormones are I think ok. Sorry for the stupid questions. I added new pictures. the one bellow. I didn't know my camera was even on. so Later Mr.Santana Lopez. Hello again. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. I found a picture of you a 3 other people. You look like you need sunglasses, the one and the right looks like she's about to kill someone. the one on the left looks normal and the one in the middle looks cranky. Wow just like my sister. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. You can tell me anything (no matter how ackward and lonely I feel) Yep here does remind me of Puck. alot. Good news I have 14 days till Oscar's Nomins. My mom and I are having a fight. wait My Mom thinks Black Swan will win best picture. I think Inception will win. I will win. And your boyfriend sounds like a nice guy. I will see you later. leave messages on my talk page and I will read them later. Later Mr.Santana Lopez. Sure You asked me in Artieandtinaforeva's Q&A if I wanted your answer sooo yeah! Hahaha I know I sound like a dork asking that but I feel like these are really stupid questions to ask in "real life" XD Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 15:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) U Heey babe. Its Alex. I just wanted to say I love u. And u are amazing. Can't wait for u to get out of the shower <3 Love U babe Thanks! Okay then I should be good XD I tend to town down my power thing around guys because I feel like I intemidate them (not to sound compleatly full of myself but I am hot and popular and I allways thought guys found that intemidateing). Thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 15:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats alright if its true its not snooty XD So how are you doing? Do you know the gender of the baby yet? Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 16:51, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I met your boyfriend. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. I met your boyfreind. He seems really nice. I hope you 2 are happy together. And you said he pulls down and dress and kisses you some places. what he makes out with your boobs or something? and your right kisses are amazing to bad I,ve never got one or get one. reply later Mr.Santana Lopez. Hello. Maybe I should stop that. So... How was your day.? Mine was pretty all I needed was. never mind. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. Hello. Maybe I should stop that. So... How was your day.? Mine was pretty all I needed was. never mind. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. Wow... Your day sounds. weird Must of been fun. Well nothing really happened yesterday. Edited my facebook (my mom made it. don,t ask) I was on this wiki. Took a math test. Talking to you yesterday. I met your boyfreind. I watched glee, An episode of 6teen and Total Drama World Tour and watched this video. thumb|300px|right|I did not see this coming.It's a seen from Attack of the clones. Mace Windu is fighting in a battle. Jango Fett the guy who dies in the end is getting is ass kicked by a riano or something shoots it. He finds Windu he's hand get's cut of and so his head. That's all I did yesterday. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. Wait a minute. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. I can't add you just yet. I need time before my mother figures out you exists. I need a few months or so. I may be back or not because my is coming home early so I can't be on for very long. Leave as many messages on my talk page and I wish you and Alex the best and Myself when I,m crying about how lonely I am. I met him yesterday. Nice boy. You said once he pulled down your dress once and kisses you somewhere. Where do you mean really. Either he makes out with you boobs or your legs either I need an answer. so later Mr.Santana Lopez see you later or the next day. heeey <3 heeey babe go on twitter its fuuuun! & im borrrrred! love youu. Lea Rachel Quinn Dianna Evans-Lewis♥, (Quinn Dianna Gleek!♥) 06:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Another Day. Another message Mr.Santana Lopez here. How was your day yesterday? I would love to know. oh I almost forgot to put the little sentance I put at the end. Later Mr.Santana Lopez. (Much better) Hello. Well What I do yesterday? Nothing really. The only thing that happened was just watching an episode of 6teen and Total Drama World Tour. I almost kissed my pillow because I thought it was Quinn. Until I hit my head (which hurt like hell) I wanted to watch Spider-Man 3 but 1 problem My mother took away my DVD Player so what's the point. Nothing reall happens during the until the weekend. and I was watching a trailer to one of my favorite animated films. Here's the song for it. If you can stand 6:16 of your time. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. Hi. I could be Sam. Nobody else is left. I wish I could be Kurt but Trevor has the role. Leave as many messages on my talk page as you can and see you later. Mr.Santana Lopez. Hi. I could be Sam. Nobody else is left. I wish I could be Kurt but Trevor has the role. Leave as many messages on my talk page as you can and see you later. Mr.Santana Lopez. Um............................... Not yet sweetie. I'm gonna make a blog on the Glee Wiki to get more Tweet-hearts. If no-one wants to be Santana--after a lot comments, of course--then you can be her. Until the, darling, no. Ms. Artie Abrams 16:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) WTF What did she say?! I looked, and there was nothing! What did she say 'bout my hubby? Ms. Artie Abrams 17:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) What the f*** is that bitch smoking?! First off, Mike has grown on me. He's funny...and has awesome abs. Second, Tina has a reason in life, but RM ain't gonna give it just yet. Third, Sam's cute! He's like a smarter boy Brittany. I like him. And Artie ISN'T WHINY!!!!!!!! If she knows that I'm his biggest fan (and wife), she'd know that she'd be dead in 2 seconds flat. And where is she getting da crack, 'cause she's gone full mental. Ms. Artie Abrams 17:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if I went mental. I get like that sometimes. LOLz Maybe, just maybe. Ms. Artie Abrams 18:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Today is not my day. Hey Mr.Santana Lopez here. Today isn't my day. I got shocked by a tv button, Step on a cable, Hit my head, and on top of that. Some anamyous user started to talk about us. She said that your a slut and your boyfreind can't be trusted. you took my virginity or something like that. And other stuff like You and I can't be freinds anymore I touch your boobs alot.These comments Johnny told me. What the hell is going on? Later Mr.Santana Lopez. Hi sweetie. Hey Mr.Santana Lopez here. You know my friend Johnny. His sister told him most of that and he told me. And 2 things. 1.How can you live if you don't know the biggest thing in pop culture (The Star Wars Saga). 2. I cannot belive you never heard of one of my favorite singers (Elton John). and if we ever met face to face I would never never ever ever touch your boobs. without asking or even never. so Later Mr.Santana Lopez. Hello again. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. Me and your boyfreind are freinds now. Isn't that great!!!. He said I should see you in a cheerleading outfet. So later Mr.Santana Lopez. Yep. You both told me the same story. Wine coolers. really is that even leagel. Well I rented Larry-Boy and the Fib from outer space. I,m on the part where's he is about to crash the car but turns into a plane. So he said if don't get a girlfreind by the end of March he'll come here and beat me up. How am I supposed to get girlfreind in the amount of time.? and there are no girls where I live who like me or I like. Wait now I,m on the part where LarryBoy is yelling at Alfred saying I am going to dddddiiiiieee!!!!!. and he says Stop yelling at me. No yelling yell yell. Yellow!. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. Orange? Were you joking. What the hell where you talking about?. Later Mr.Santana Lopez Orange? Were you joking. What the hell where you talking about?. Later Mr.Santana Lopez. Hey. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. So how was your weekend?. Hi. Hey Mr.Santana Lopez here. How are you? Hello. Hello Buffy, Alex or who ever is log in. Here is a peace of advice. Don't make out to much you don't want more kids do you. and 1 more thing for you 2. Please don't hate me for this. But something in my head is tellling that you guys are liying and playing me. And by my head I mean me and Team doof. I,m telling you both clamily. Tell me the truth. please. Later Mr.Santana Lopez. P.s. I am going to figure this out your curade won't last very long.